The only one
by StellarHeaven
Summary: AU: You made a promise to me when we were kids, it was childish, but I held on to that through the years. But how come your with her? I thought I was the only one?


Lucy's POV

"Lucy! Wake up now it's time for breakfast" I heard my mom called. I got up and start fixing myself. Ohh!.. I forgot to introduce myself my name is Lucy Heartfilia, I'm currently 10 years old and I study at fairytail academy. I got out of my room and went down and join my parents.

"Morning mom, morning dad" I greeted and took my seat

"Morning" they said in unison

"Lucy dear, your dad and I are going to visit our new neighbors later, do you want to come?" Said my mom

"Uhm... I'll pass I'm going to meet with my friends at the park" I said. It was currently our summer vacation, so I didn't want to waste it on going to the neighbors and be bored to death of their non stop conversation but of course I wouldn't say it out loud, my mom would kill me if I did. and honestly I wasn't really going to meet my friends I just wanted to escape my mom from going to the neighbors

"I'll pass to I have to do..." My dad said but before he could finish my mom was smiling while giving off a murderous aura "What were you about to say dear?"

"Uhh... It was nothing" my dad sigh in defeat, I feel sorry for him.

"Good I thought you were saying something" said my mom smiling sweetly, looks can really be deceiving.  
I sweat drop at their antics this is why I love my family.

That day I went to the park when my parents have left to visit our new neighbors, my mom said they were called the Dragneels.

Just thinking about them I bet there really weird what kind of family name is Dragneel they sound like a dragon family or maybe they came from a gangster family and they're planning something evil in our town!..

Haha I'm just being paranoid, this is the reason why my friends say I could become a writer because I had a wild imagination and don't get me wrong I'm not a judgmental kind of person and I'm also not weird if that's what your thinking or maybe I am, why am I even talking to myself anyway?!

When I reached the park I noticed that there were only a few kids, I was hoping to at least see one of my friends, but non of them were there. Just so you know most of my friends are boys its not that I don't like girls as a friend its just that most girls in my school doesn't really like me that much, I don't know why few of my friends that are girls are only Levy and Erza.

They said it because I'm really cute and their just jealous maybe that or maybe because I'm weird but I think it's the latter. But I just don't like ogling about boys and doing make-up and stuff my classmates are doing, why do you even need make-up? Girls should be more confidence in them more rather than applying weird chemicals in their faces and seriously were just ten kids our age should be enjoying playing around outside not gushing over boys.

I'm also not boyish , when I said that most of my friends are boys it was only because I only have 2 girl friends that's why they were outnumbered, I'll talk about them some other time.

So anyways, I decided to sit in the bench when I noticed a boy, seriously who wouldn't notice him, his hair its...pink! So I was staring at him for awhile and I didn't notice that he was already staring at me. I blushed and looked away, okay that was really embarrassing he probably think I'm a weird stalker or something. While I was trying to focus on something else I felt that someone sat in the same bench that I was sitting on, but I didn't dare to look because I already have a good idea on who it is.

"Hey" a boy greeted

I looked at him and saw that he was smiling and looks harmless so I decided to answer back "Hi"

"My Name's Natsu, what's yours" he said grinning

"I'm Lucy" I said smiling, he looks friendly maybe we can be friends

"It's nice to meet you Luigi!" I take it back! he just called me Luigi! do I look like a guy?!

I glared at him and shouted "It's LUCY you idiot!"

"Hey calm down I was just joking" he chuckled and he looked amused at my reaction. I pouted and looked away from him

"I was only joking, so Lucy can I be your friend" He asked me while grinning, I stared at him for a while then nodded

"Really, then can we play I'm really bored"

"Okay!" I shouted we spent all afternoon playing and I didn't even noticed the time until we noticed that most of the kids were already leaving

"Well, that was fun, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Luce?"

"Luce?"

"Yeah, as your new best friend I'm going to give you a new nickname" He said while his arms was rested in my shoulders

"We've only known each other for less than a day I'm already your best friend"

"Yeah of course" he grinned at me while I giggle

"Okay see you tomorrow 'bestfriend'!" I shouted and waved at him

When I was about to leave I saw him still following me so I asked "Why are you still following me?" I asked confused, he's not a stalker is he?

"I'm not following you this is also my way home" I looked at him

"oh okay"

When I reached home he was still there

"Why are you still following me! are you a stalker! I was wrong about you I thought you were nice and here you are following an innocent girl to her home! Leave before I call the police!"

He frowned "What are you talking about I live here" he said pointing at my neighbors house "And what do you plan on saying too the police? an 11 years old kid who just happen to become your 'bestfriend' is stalking you?" he asked while raising his eyebrow he looks like he wanted to laugh

I laughed nervously "Hehe... I was just joking, I didn't know you live nextdoor" Seriously this imagination of mine is getting out of hand, that was really embarrassing.

"Well now that you know I'll be going in, bye see you tomorrow" he said still grinning

"Bye and sorry again"

"no problem!"

I went inside my house and saw my parents in the living room

"So how was your day?" my mom ask

"It was fun, how was the new neighbors?"

"They were really nice we ended up talking for quit a while" she said then went to the kitchen and start to prepare dinner

I sat beside my father and whisper "how was your day dad?"

"It was horrible they wouldn't stop talking about who knows what and I was stuck there just listening to them" I giggled at my fathers reaction

After dinner I went to my room and started to chat with my friends

Lucy: where were you guys today!? I was hoping to see you guys earlier T_T

Levy: Sorry Lu-chan I got too focused with the new book I bought

Erza: I should have been there I'm sorry Lucy, please hit me.

Lucy: It's okay guys, we didn't even talked about meeting today I was just hoping that you guys would be at the park. And Erza I'm not gonna hit you.

Sting: aww blondie already misses me

Lucy: yeah right, in your dreams!

Sting: you don't have deny it

Gray: Stop flirting with Lucy, just accept it already that she's just not into you

Lucy: Go tell him Gray!

Sting: shut up Gray!

Lucy: where's Rogue?

Sting: His here, he says hi

Lucy, Levy, Erza & Gray: Hi Rogue!

Gray: I wonder how come rogue is really nica and sting isn't, are they really related

Levy: I know right his such an ass

Lucy: yeah maybe he got exchange in the hospital and now poor Rogue has to suffer spending time with him

Sting: What the hell are you talking about I'm here you know

Erza: poor Rogue

Sting: Hey! Stop it already!

We spent a couple more hours chatting until it was time to sleep, we said our goodbyes and decided to meet tomorrow at the park.

I was about to sleep when I heard something tap my window, I slowly went close to the window and pick at the curtain, then I saw Natsu waving at me from his window.

"Hi Luce!"

"How were you doing that?" I frown

"Doing what?" He asked in confusion

"I've heard something tapping my window"

"That wasn't me must be the ghost that's living in your house" I stared at him in wide eyes

"I was just joking" He said Laughing

"That wasn't funny!" I said pouting

"looked down and you'll know" He said answering my question earlier, I looked down and saw a lot of stuff in the ground

"You were throwing your stuff in my window?! Are you crazy?!"

"I started with pens but then you won't answer so I tried other things"

"You even threw books, what if you broke my window?!

He just scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously

"So what do you want? that you started littering in our house" I asked

"Nothing I'm just bored" He said grinning

I Face palmed he started throwing his stuff for nothing?! "Anyway, are you doing anything tomorrow? I'm meeting my friends, I'll introduce you"

Natsu raised his brow and asked "You're not all girls right? Because I don't want to be the only guy there"

I giggled "don't worry most of my friends are boys"

"Why?"

"I don't know, it's just like that, so do you want to come?"

"Sure!"

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow Goodnight!" I said smiling

"Goodnight" He said waving at me, then I closed the window and the curtains. I went to my bed and try to sleep but I was kind of too excited for tomorrow I might not be able to sleep

* * *

When I woke up I went straight to the bathroom to fix myself, after that I went downstair to help my mom prepare breakfast

"Morning mom" I greeted

"Morning dear"

I starter preparing the table when I noticed that my dad is nowhere to be found

"Mom, where's dad?"

"He went to work"

"Isn't it to early than his usual time?"

"he said something happened at work so he has to go early" I frowned "Is there something wrong"

"Everything's fine now go on and eat, are you going to meet your friends today?" I smiled and nodded I started eating then after I'm done I put the dishes to the sink and run to the door.

"I'm going mom! see you later!"

"Okay be careful"

I run outside and decided to go to Natsu's house. When I knocked a beautiful woman, probably the same age as my mom, with blue hair answered the door.

"Good Morning mrs. Dragneel" I said bowing down "Is Natsu there?"

"Oh my god! Are you Layla's daughter!" she asked looking really excited I just nodded

"you look really alike, aww you're so cute!" She said then started hugging me. Okay this is awkward I was just asking about Natsu.

"Mom! What are you doing to Luce!" I heard his son shouted

"Oh! sorry dear I just got excited, you're really beautiful like your mom"

"Thanks" I said while blushing Natsu's mom squealed and started hugging me again.

"Stop harrassing Luce already we have to go" Natsu said then grabbing my hand.

"We'll be going bye!"

"Okay be careful sweetheart!" his mom said while waving at us

* * *

"Sorry about earlier" Natsu said

"No it's fine, you're mom's really nice" I said

We were near the park and saw that they were already there. I told Natsu to wait and I sneak at Gray's back and then jump on his back, then I started laughing

"Gotcha Gray!"

"Lucy! get off me your heavy!" I hit his head and pouted

"I'm not heavy!"

I got off Gray and greeted them

"Hey Guys I want you to meet someone" I said then I called Natsu to come and then I notice he was glaring at Gray

"This is Natsu"

"Why do you have pink hair?" Gray asked then him and sting started laughing, While Natsu just glared at the two

"At least I'm not a pervert like you, Stripper!" He said and Gray looked down and his shirt was nowhere in sight

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Yeah right, that's what they always say"

By now Sting was laughing so hard which caught the attention of the two

"Stop Laughing Blondie!" They both said

Then the three of them started arguing

"Stop it you three!" I shouted while Erza was glaring at them

"H-hai!" The three of them said nervously

"So Natsu this are my friends, Levy, Erza, Rogue and the two that you are fighting with are Gray and Sting"

He looked at the two and said "Hi "Gay' and 'Bee'" he said smirking then the four of us started laughing

"What did you say pinky!" Sting and Gray shouted

Then they started fighting again *Sigh*

The three ended up being beaten up by Erza and after that we started playing, it was really fun except for the fact that Natsu, Gray and Sting just won't stop fighting.

"Bye guys!" I said we were going back home, then we left the park

"Hey Natsu, can you carry me I'm tired" I whined, with all the running we did I don't think I could still walk

"I don't want, I heard from stripper you were really heavy"

I glared at him "I'm not heavy!" Then I heard him chuckle

I stopped walking and sobbing "H-hey! I was just joking!" Natsu panicked, then I saw him bent down in front of me "Here climb up"

I smiled the climb at his back, he stands up and started walking again, then I started giggling

"You weren't crying were you!"

"Aww Natsu has a weak spot for crying girls" I said teasing Natsu, then I saw him blush

"I'm going to drop you!" I squealed when he let go of my legs then grab me again

"Don't do that!" I heard him chuckle then we silent

Natsu's back is really warm I hugged him closer and laid my head and closed my eyes

"Hey Luce"

"Hmm"

"When we grow up... can you be my wife" When I heard him say that I was shcoked I opened my eyes and stared at him, though I can't see his expression, whether he was serious or joking.

"W-what?!" I was probably blushing from his question "Why?" I muttered

"Because I like you, you're really nice, so will you"

"I don't know" I said hiding my face from embarrassment

"Then I promise you that from today on you will be my only bestfriend, girlfriend and wife, and if you don't like me then I won't get married at all"

"What nonsense are you saying!" I said blushing really hard

"You're the only one" Natsu whispered but I didn't hear because I was busy thinking how things turned out like this, I wasn't suppose to be thinking about this stuff at my age that's what I decided to myself but hearing Natsu said all that I can't help it.

I wonder if when we grow up we would be together?

* * *

**A/N:**

**I should be updating 'Fairytail Academy' but when I saw this story I wrote before I just can't help but finishing the first chapter. I'm not sure when I'll be updating this story again but maybe if I get a lot of reviews I'll update it a lot sooner :3**

**please review!**


End file.
